


Genderbent yandere x reader oneshots

by Yandererulz



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: 15+, F/M, Gore, Rape, Reader-Insert, Smut, Violence, Yandere, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandererulz/pseuds/Yandererulz
Summary: This is just like my Yandere x reader oneshot book except it's different Yandere gender bends x reader.---------------------------------Have you ever watched a movie, played a game or seen anime character and thought I wonder what it would be like if they were the opposite gender?Well now they are and they want you. They want you more then life it self. You better watch it. You better not cry. You better not run. I'm telling you why! Yanderes are coming for you~





	1. Introduction

If you haven't checked out my yandere x read book then go do that, the rules are pretty much the same. However I will put them here so you know:

**CAN'T DO LIST:**  
1.creepypasta (I just don't like them sorry)

2.character ships (if you can't read the title says yandere x **reader** not x character)

3.yuri and yaoi (don't start getting pissed at me but due to my beliefs I don't support this sorry)

THIS I CAN DO:

1.lemons

2.female yandere x male reader

3.male yandere x female reader 

4.personality's (I can do things like tsundere and shy and what not)

5\. Genderbent (obviously haha)

6\. Oc's (forgot to add and I'll only do them if they are the yandere not victim also if you want one you will need to message me their name, age, what they look like and their personality)

Now then here is a list of anime/games/movies/ TV shows/mic I can do characters from:

**Anime**  
death note  
•pretear  
•hetalia  
•corpse party-anime/game  
•brothers conflict  
•ouran high school host club   
•sword art online  
•fairy tail  
•one piece  
•vampire knight  
•Black butler   
•Attack on Titan  
•fruit basket  
•Saiunkoku Monogatari  
•Uta no Prince-sama: Maji Love 1000%  
•Hanasakeru Seishounen  
•Kamigami no Asobi  
•Amnesia  
•Diabolik Lovers  
•seven deadly sins   
•Prince of Stride   
•hakuouki  
•kiss him not me  
•Hana Yori Dango   
•fushigi Yugi   
•hiiro no kakera   
•Koi suru tenshi Angelique  
•kenka banchou otome: girl beats boys  
•Angelique when the heart awakens  
•dance with the devils   
•hanayaka nari, waga ichizoku   
•Alice in the country of hearts: wonderful wonder world  
•fullmetal alchemist   
•wolf children  
•magi   
•tokyo ghoul   
•kamisama   
•kill la kill  
•yona of the Dawn   
•Rosario + vampire  
•soul eater   
•food wars  
•deadman wonderland  
•Glitter Force   
• sailor moon  
• princess tutu  
•Durarara  
•assassination classroom   
•toradora

**Games**

•final fantasy   
•pokemon  
•battle block theatre   
•fire emblem (any)  
•minecraft   
•dragon age (any)  
• oblivion  
•Skyrim   
•harvest moon (any)  
•super smash bros   
•fallout 4  
•fable 2 and 3  
• dragon dogma  
And any visual novel characters  
•Horizon Zero Dawn   
•rune factory   
•story of seasons   
•fantasy life  
•bravery default (any)  
•animal crossing (any)  
•style Boutique   
•Home town story  
•Zelda (any)  
•Mario(any)   
•princess Peach  
•mortal kombat (any)  
•world of Warcraft   
•metroid  
•Kirby (any)  
•street fighter (any)   
•sonic (any)  
•Castlevania   
•pikmin (any)  
•assassins creed  
•Crash (any)   
•mystic messenger

**Movies & TV shows**  
•Disney (any)  
•my Little pony   
•total drama (any)  
•cloudy with a chance of meatballs (both)  
•the smurfs  
•stoked   
•mummy I'm a zombie + daddy I'm a zombie  
•full house  
•the flintstones  
•ruby glooms   
• yours, mine & ours   
•Mia and me  
•detentionnaire   
•any Marvel and DC   
•sense and sensibility   
•home  
•gotham   
•pirate's passage  
•that 70's show  
•north and south  
•Sweeney Todd   
•shrek (any)   
•OZ   
•barbie (any)  
•stardust   
•lord of the ring  
•the hobbit  
•The illusionist  
•Romeo and Juliet (any)   
•sucker punch   
•Star Wars  
•Star Trek

**HISTORICAL FIGURES** **are added as well.**

**These are all I remember so far if I remember more I will add them OH and books will be add as well soon.**


	2. Monika x female reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waring this contains bad language and sexual themes not smut though!
> 
> (y/n) = your name
> 
> (f/n) = friends name
> 
> (name)= insert game characters name
> 
> I no longer trust visual novels anymore

(Y/n) pov:

_“Come on (y/n) everyone's playing it! You have to play it too!”_

_“I know I just don’t like those games.”_

_“You’ll like this one I promise, it’s not what it seems.”_

_“…Fine…”_

 

Sighing I sat down and waited for the game to download from steam.

“Doki Doki Literature club what a stupid name” I muttered I didn’t really like these types of games. I found them boring and a waste of time. But I suppose if a bunch of youtubers are going to play it then it must be something worth wasting time on. To be fair I was only going to play it because my best friend (f/n) recommended it to me, and s/he usually played good games. Just then a notification popped up saying that the game had finished downloading.

 

I opened it up and waited. The screen that greeted me was not one I was prepared for. A male voice was singing a song in the background as the screen was pink and bobbly. There was four boys that greeted me, the furthest in the back had long purple hair tied up in a high ponytail. He has purple eyes and he was turning towards the camera with an embarrassed/shy expression.

“His the shy one huh?” I looked beside him and the shortest of the boys was there with his arms crossed wearing a grumpy yet embarrassed expression, he had cotton candy pink, short hair with two red clips in his fringe making an X shape. He had pink eyes that matched his hair.

 

“His the tsundere? Wonderful.”

The next boy was bending towards the camera with his hands together in an excited fashion, with a massive grin on his face. He just like tsundere over there, has pink hair however his was softer to the eyes, with a red ribbon. He has bright blue eyes.

 

“The energetic one, let me guess the childhood friend?” Lastly the boy closest to the camera, he had an excited grin just like the last boy with one hand outstretched towards the camera. He had green eyes and brown hair that was tied in a short ponytail behind him by a blue ribbon.

 

“um the smart grown up one.”

I clicked new game and typed in my character’s name, (Name). (From now on if you see (Name) it means your character’s name in the game (y/n) will still mean your name in real life) I watched as the game started.

It’s been hours since I started to play this game and let me tell you what’s happened so far. Okay so I was right about that childhood friend turns out him name is Sayori, and he dragged my character to his literature club. There I meet the other three boys.

 

It so far was just like any other dating sim game however the poems were a little wired especially Monika’s. Oh and yes they all have girly names which confused me. I thought they were supposed to be girls even (f/n) when talking about it said that they were “the most adorable girls ever.” I just shrugged thinking that it was probably a different version.

 

“Remember to save your game, you never know when you will face a difficult decision…” (I can’t remember if this is the correct dialogue or not) I sat there for five minutes blinking at the screen as Monika grinned at me. Did he just… break the… I hastily clicked moving on and the game continued on as if nothing happened.

 

_Time Skip to when the um… fun time starts I guess haha I’m never sleeping again~_

 

I sat there eyes wide at the screen, what the fuck is this?! I felt like throwing up I knew it was just a game but with all this fourth wall breaking and disturbing pictures I couldn’t help it. Let me explain Sayori the childhood friend hung himself, Natsuki the grumpy one snapped his neck and Yuri basically stabbed himself with a knife. He was also the only one who admitted that he masturbates with my characters pen…

 

However all this paled in comparison to Monika he kept talking about how we’ll be together forever and he wasn’t talking to (Name) oh no he was instead talking to me (y/n). Panicking I was honestly afraid, I couldn’t exit the game.

 

“Why are you trying to leave me?” A gasp left me making me roll back however I couldn’t take my hands off the computer, looking back a small whimper left me as his expression changed. His green eyes looked malicious and his grin widened.

 

“You look so cute, everything you do makes me fall more in love with you.” I let out a cry when I heard a voice an actual male’s voice.

 

“P-please STOP!” I was now yanking desperately back hoping to get my hands free from whatever was keeping it there. A boyish giggle echoed causing me to freeze. I could feel tears stream down my face as the screen started to change to black with just Monika there. (just Monika…)

 

“Don’t worry (y/n) everything will be fine” I felt a shock go through me before everything went black.

 

“Ah” I groaned as I forced my eyes open, I was sitting down on the ground dazedly looking around.

 

“Ah there you are. Are you alright?” I hummed looking at the male in front of me blankly. Who is this?… AH! It then clicked, with my eyes wide I slowly began to back away. Monika noticed and frowned he walked over to my form and sat in front of me. Grabbing my shoulders he forced my body to move closer to his.

 

“What’s wrong? I brought you here, you should be happy. Now we can be together forever.” A disturbed smile spread across his lips making me whimper and flinch. I looked around and saw that it was a disoriented classroom.

 

“I-I want to go home!” I flinched as I felt his hands tighten.

 

“No.” He was one blankly staring at me, he moved one hand up to my chin and pulled it foreword roughly.

 

“W-what?”

 

“You made me fall in love with you and now you want to leave.” His eyes narrowed, “you are a selfish woman.”

 

“You don't even exist!” I found myself yelling at him. He was nothing more than codes. His eyes widen before he started to laugh, I wanted to back away however I couldn’t, not with his tight grip.

 

“Selfish so very selfish… Yet… I love you still… So much…” I heard him mumbling. He looked up at me with a chilling expression.

 

“I couldn't bear the thought of you leaving me for someone like (f/n).” I gasped, how did you know who….

 

“Oh yes I know everyone who has played this game, it would disgust me that I had to act like I cared for them… but then I saw you and you were different than the others… You made me fall in love with you and now you have to pay the price.” Before I could do anything I was pushed to the ground by Monika as he climbed on top of me smiling sweetly at me as though nothing happened.

 

I thrashed around as he bent foreword until my breast were pushed against his chest, his eyes glazed over as he bent down to my ear.

 

“Don't worry you’ll learn to love me too.” Before I could bite him his lips locked with mine in a rough yet passionate kiss. I could feel his tongue entire my mouth uninvited, it swirled around mine as I let out moans of protest. His nimble fingers started to unbutton my shirt this made me panic more as I felt his cold hands start to grope my breast.

Heavy breathing filled the room as he finally let go of my lips. He was looking down at me with a heated expression drool from the kiss was dribbled down my chin. He still had that stupid smile and even let out a small giggle.

 

“Let me prove my love to you.” He then ripped my shirt off as I clenched my eyes shut.

 

Help me please!

 

-Extended ending-

“Hm that’s odd.” (F/n) mumbled as they saw that Doki Doki Literature club was no longer available. 

 

"Oh well I wonder what (name) is doing today?"


End file.
